Betrayed (a percy jackson fanfiction)
by greekgods34
Summary: Most people betray Percy for his half brother Malcolm. He goes to the gods for a death wish but he is made guardian of the hunters. With a new war approaching will he help them?
1. How could they?

_**Percy's POV**_

I was so excited it had been five years after the war with Gaea and I was so happy.

I was just coming back from a quest which i had to do as i had asked athena for her daughter's hand in marriage. She made me do the twelve labors of Hercules.

I just hoped that Malcolm wouldn't ruin it.

He had arrived in Camp about one month ago, i was at that time dropping annabeth of into her cabin when i heard a loud scream followed by a couple of growls, i ran there to find a kid about my age battling a small hellhound, i quickly killed the hellhound just as Chiron came followed by a group of campers and before i could say any thing the kid came and said

" i killed that monster while that kid just stood there smirking"

i was at loss of words. Chiron looked at me disappointed until a loud gasp was heard and that kid was claimed by posiedon.

Oh my god this kid was my brother. Over the days everyone abandoned me even some gods i was only left with Thalia, Nico, Annabeth, Dad, Artemis, Apollo, Clarisse, Hestia, Hera, Athena(surprisingly), Hades, Aphrodite and hephaestus. But after a while even my dad disowned for that stupid piece of crap. How could they do this to me?


	2. Hurt like I have never been before

_**Percy's POV**_

I walked down to the beach to meet annabeth at our special spot. I had set up a beautiful picnic there so i could propose.

I was about to reach there when i heard moaning sounds coming from a secluded spot behind some trees, i rolled my eyes probably another couple doing it on the beach i wanted to leave them alone but being the seaweed brain i was i went to check out who it was.

I saw Malcolm kissing a girls neck who was moaning, i mean who would be soooo stupid to fall in love with Malcolm. But the I saw something that made my blood run cold, i saw those familiar blond princess curls and then realized it was my wise girl.

I stepped back in horror and stepped on a twig, it cracked loudly and they both turned around and saw me.

A look of horror crossed annabeth's face and tears started rolling down her cheeks.

"Wait percy its not what it looks like!" She exclaimed.

Malcolm didn't do any thing just smirked at me, that's when i lost it i started throwing punches on Malcolm's face. I turned to annabeth who winced under my murderous glare.

" I cant believe it annabeth after all we've been through you left me for that scum, my brother who you know i hate." I yelled.

Then my heart hurt so badly i fell down to my knees the velvet box fell out of my pocket to reveal the ring, the ring could clearly be seen in the moonlight.

Annabeth looked at it and her eyes widened even Malcolm looked shocked. I stood up shakily and stormed out to my cabin. I grabbed a small backpack and stuffed as much as i could into it i quickly scribbled a note and ran towards the border.

I decided to go visit my mom so i could tell her that i would be disappearing for a while but when i reached her apartment everything was eerily quiet, scared i burst into her room to find my mom and Paul dead lying in a pool of crimson blood, their throats slit.

I dropped down beside them and sobbed but i noticed that my one month old sister was not there. I saw a note clutched in my mom's hand it said:

"dear percy i'm sorry to leave you so quickly but please take care of sofia for my i hid her under your old bed with her supplies please move on from my death please percy...love your mom"

i went to my old room and picked up sofia took her supplies and left the place to move on.


	3. Moving on

_**THIRD PERSON POV:**_

Percy jackson had been missing for seven years and had never been found.

Zeus had everyone searching for him Hermes, Artemis and her hunters until one day the hunters were attacked and three hunters were injured forcing them to fall back on their defences.

A gorgon raised her claws ready to cut down thalia until a black arrow came out of nowhere and embeded itself in the gorgons head.

After one arrow many more followed until no monsters were left and a man came out of the shadows. He had black hair and orange eyes and a tall lean and muscular frame, his jawline was perfect and he was gorgeous.

Artemis narrowed her eyes at the symols burned in his arm, they were the goddesses other than herself who were least likely to have a demigod. The symbols of Hera and Hestia were clearly tattoed in his arm.

"Youre the one who has been rescuing demigods and bringing them to camp?" Artemis said.

"Yes i am the one'' he replied.

"i have orders to bring you to olympus boy'' she said.

A look of annoyance crossed his face but as soon as it had come i went away and a cheeky look came on his face.

"how about a competition, ten arrows fired continously. If i win you leave me alone and if i lose i will come to olympus with you" he said.

Artemis sneered" very well you think you can beat the goddess of archery in a archery competition? very well i accept your challenge boy" she said.

She led him to a clearing where a few targets had been set up. they took out their arrows and started firing them. Artemis looked at her formation not even taking time to look at his, she heard the words that sent chills down her back

"its a t..t..tie!" Thalia said.

He looked at Artemis with sad eyes and then she noticed a girl about seven by his side. Probably his daughter she thought. He then vanished in a flash of flames leaving a group of bewildered hunters.

"camp here for the day i will be back from olympus.'' Artemis said before vanishing in a flash of silver.


	4. Shock on Olympus

_**THIRD PERSON POV**_

Artemis flashed in olympus and fired an arrow into the sky where it burst into a bright silver light, soon after that the olympians started flashing in grumbling as usual.

"why have you called us daughter?" zeus asked.

"today i had the man that has been rescuing demigods in my camp." artemis replied.

"Then why is he not on olympus artemis?" zeus asked once again.

"We made a bet that if he wins in archery then i let him go but if he loses he will surrender peacefully."artemis replied.

After a few moments of silence apollo burst out laughing and fell off his throne and he was rolling on the floor spluttering.

"OH..M..M..MY GOD you lost d... you LOL".

After a few moments all of the gods were laughing at artemis's usually proud face that was twisted in fury.

But she had to say something that was resulted in silence,

she said"but i know two people here on olympus who already know him and where he is."

"who is that i shall send them to tartarus for all of eternity." zues thundered.

''apparently he had your wife's and your sister's symbol burned on his arm." Artemis answered while sneering at Hera who looked scary and furious.

"What hera bring him to olympus i want to know whether he is a threat or not.'" zeus spoke to his wife.

"we will do nothing of that sort that man is our champion and is not and never will be a threat to olympus" hera yelled.

Hestia walked over to her sister and laid a calming hand on hera's shoulder

"sister we shall bring him here after all they deserve to know especially posiedon" hestia said with a side glance to posiedon, he looked like he had aged a several thousand years in the last seven years in which percy had disappeared, storms were continously raging the mortal word and even some tsunami's had occured.

Hera' s heart immediately softened at the metion of posiedon and she looked at him with sorrow filled eyes.

"very well we shall bring him here but you all have to promise that as long he is not a threat you will all keep his identity safe.'' hera replied.

Zeus and Apollo fist bumped after all like father like son. Hera vanished for a few seconds to return with the man with black hair and orange eyes who had a little girl about seven by his side. He looked cautiously around and looked at hera with eyes that softened anybody's heart but then his eyes narrowed.

He said" why am i here?" "

im sorry but they wanted to know about you and apparently artemis couldnt handle that you tied with her in archery'' hera said while narrowing her eyes at artemis.

"why do you always want to know everything?" he asked '" cant i have peace for 7 years?"

"what are you talking about boy you have never been here before.'" artemis said.

"watch your tone how you talk to my champion artemis if it wasnt for him you would still be stuck under the sky." Hera said and snapped her fingers the man's orange eyes changed to a green that only on person could have...Perseus jackson.


	5. Revealed

_**THIRD PERSON'S POV**_

The throne room was enveloped in utter silence until with a huge roar all of the olympians started asking questions at once but above all voices one voice could clearly be heard...Athena's.

"Where were you, what were you doing all this time, who is that little girl beside you is she your daughter, how did you become hera's and hestia's champion..." an endless stream of questions flowed from Athena's mouth.

Percy held up his hand cheekily in a universal peace sign and said "

calm your tits down woman whats the hurry?" at this apollo and hermes started laughing and Athena's face twisted in fury and she sat down on her throne. "

Percy?is it really you?''. Everybody turned to look at posiedon who was standing wearily at his throne.

"yes dad it's me but didnt you disown me?" percy stated angrily.

Posiedon leapt off his throne and hugged percy with all his might and that means a lot i mean seriously percy's face turned purple due to the lack of air. "

no son i didnt mean to im soo sorry please forgive me.'" posiedon said.

"sure dad you are forgiven." percy said.

"Now to answer Athena's questions i was moving and never stopped at one place for more than a day, and i am the one who has been rescuing demigods and bringing them to their respective camps and this little girl beside me is my half sister Sofia Blofis daughter of Sally and Paul Blofis. I took her into my care after i found my mom and paul dead in their apartment, and also she is a clear sighted mortal and can see through the mist and i became Hera and Hestia's champion after they watched me in the hearth as i found out about my mom." Posiedon looked stricken with grief and everyone knew that posiedon loved sally jackson more than anyone except percy.

"Persues do you want a new purpose in life?" Zeus said.

"sure what do you have in mind?" percy replied.

"I want you to become guardian of the hunters." zeus said.

Percy looked scared because Artemis was shouting at her father,

'' we do not need a gaurdian my hunters can guard themselves i will not have a male associated with my hunters."

" Lord Zeus i am willing to accept but what wil happen of my sister?"

percy said.

zeus replied" i can make her a demigod and i hope that Artemis will accept a new memeber of the hunt?'"

"very well father i shall take her into the hunt." artemis replied.

Zeus started chanting in ancient greek and Sofia was enveloped in a bright gold light.

Artemis walked over to Sofia sat down beside her and said" sofia would you like to join my hunters, you will be immortal but you can never go out with a guy."

'' Will percy be with me if yes then i accept M'lady." she replied. Artemis snapped her fingers and Sofia was wearing a hunters uniform.

Percy smiled at her sister and se smiled back.

"Anyone who wants to bless persues can do it now." zeus said.

Athena blessed percy and told him that now he can form battle plans quickly, Artemis blessed percy with partial immortality , hermes blessed percy that he could run fast and apollo blessed percy with luck with women. Percy bowed and started to go until Aphrodite screamed from her throne

"percy jackson where do you think you are going you havent recieved my blessing yet." "NOOOOOOOO'' percy screamed and started to run but well too late he was covered with perfume and when it dispersed all of the gods were smiling and all the goddesses were blushing except Hera, Hestia.

Zues snapped his fingers and a mirror appeared in front of percy. I'm not taking anyones side but damn he looked hot, he was wearing a tight white shirt that clearly showed his eightpack and he was wearing leather pants and a leather jacket, his face was perfect. Artemis came over to percy after all the gods had flashed out except Hera, Hestia and posiedon. she said

" meet me at central park in three hours." and she flashed out.

Posiedon hugged percy and flashed out, same with hestia but Hera came over to him and said

"I am glad you are all right."

"When are you going to tell them mom that you adopted me?'" percy asked

"soon" hera replied and flashed out.

Percy smiled took his sisters hand and started his way to central park to meet Artemis and her hunters wondering how he would be greeted.


	6. A new life

PERCY'S POV

I walked outside while holding sofia's hand.

She smiled and looked at me with love filled eyes, i grinned at her and gently kissed her forehead and said.

"Sofia I am taking you to meet your new sisters lets go"

i closed my eyes and we vanished in a burst of flames.

I again felt that tingly feeling but it went away as soon as my feet touched the ground. I opened my eyes and looked around, i was standing in a clearing which had several silver tents pegged but in the corner was a black tent, i looked down at sofia and noticed that she was nervous, i squeezed her hand and she smiled once again at me.

Artemis came out of her tent looking gorgeous, her face was perfect, her eyes were glowing silver and her sexy bod...Wait, PERCYY bad thoughts, I scolded myself.

I then walked up to Artemis and bowed deeply at her feet. She gestured for me to get up which i gladly did, she took Sofia's hand knelt beside her and said

"lets go I'll introduce you to your sisters." I stood there uncomfortably as Artemis took Sofia to meet the other hunters.

Thalia came out of her tent and noticed me thankfully my face was in the shadows. " Who are you?" She said.

"I am The new guardian of the hunt." I replied and Thalia looked shocked,

"reveal yourself, are you scared?" She sniggered.

"Very well" I said taking down my hood, by this time all of the hunters were out of their tents and Artemis was standing in a corner smirking at me.

"I am Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, killer of Gaea, bane of Kronos and Hero of olympus!" I said in a thundering voice, many hunters looked shocked but after overcoming the shock Thalia launched herself at me and tackled me in a hug sending me rolling on the floor.

Many hunters glared at me with shocked eyes for touching their lieutenant.

Then I heard a sickening crack and my stomach exploded in pain, I fell down and Thalia stood above me with an electrified fist and screamed

" you were gone for seven years kelp head, seven years did you even stop to think how much pain you left me and Nico in"by this time she was crying, I quickly got up and wrapped her in a hug, she cried on my shoulder, her tears wet my jacket.

"Shhh I'm here now no need to be scared pinecone face." I said making Thalia smile. Eventually I was introduced properly and got many sour looks but the hunter's looks softened when they heard about my mother, But they looked downright shocked when they heard about me being the champion of Hera and Hestia. We sat down to dinner and Artemis said

" Percy as a hunter you will now make us dinner"

"very well" I said " what do you want?"

A hunter whose name was Phoebe smirked and said"how about steak with vegetables?" She smirked but when i didn't get up she growled

"aren't you going to make our dinner BOY "i simply clapped my hands and conjured her what she wanted after giving all of the hunters their food i started to eat mine but then a growl was heard and me, Artemis and Thalia got up to investigate as we went into the forest we saw a minotaur, i quickly hacked and smashed until it vanished, when i got back all of the hunters were shifting continuously, ignoring them i went back to my food after a while i got a weird feeling and i blacked out.

ARTEMIS'S POV

I saw percy look white and strained and then he collapsed all of the hunters were smirking and i ran to his side i picked up his plate and realized what had made him like this...POISON.


	7. Settling in

_**ARTEMIS'S POV**_

I sat down beside Perseus and laid his head in my lap, Thalia and Sofia came rushing and sat down beside him tears falling down their face.

I got up and said "Who poisened Perseus's food?" in a deathly calm manner looking around. When nobody answered i lost control and shouted " WHO THE HECK POISENED HIS FOOD" my hunters jumped and to my surprise Pheobe shakily raised her hand, i was about tell her off when a huge bolt of lightening hit her, she flew back several meters and fell down on the ground unconsious.

Thalia got up tears running down her face saying" not again, nobody hurts him again!" I got up and enveloped Thalia and Sofia in a hug in an attempt to calm them down, thankfully they calmed down and i shouted for apollo to get here.

"Hey lil'sis what's the hurry?" Apollo asked but then his smile slid off his face when he saw Percy.

"WHAT THE HADES HAPPENED HERE?" Apollo cried and dropped beside him and put his hands on his chest glowing golden. After a few minutes Perseus's breathing regulared and Apollo got up, you could see that healing Percy had taken a lot of his power.

Call his father and patrons they should know about him.

After a few minutes several flashes appeared signaling the entrance of gods. Poseidon and Hera dropped down beside him tears running down their cheeks. Who knew Hera was so close to Percy.

Before they could ask anything Apollo explained to them what happened.

After a few minutes of waiting in agony Percy opened his beautiful green eyes and his handsome face glowed in the...WAIT GO BACK did you say handsome? Get a grip of yourself girl I mentally scolded myself.

After hugs and kisses all the gods left and Pheobe was starting to wake up.

"What happened?" Pheobe asked lokking around.

"well you poisened Percy and Thalia shocked you" I answered with afurious look on my face.

"Pheobe just because he is a male dloes not mean you can poison him he is not like any other male he is kind and caring and his heart was broken by his girlfriend who cheated on him and his mother was killed so im gonna say this one time to GO EASY ON HIM!" I screeched.

" A girl broke a mans heart impossible" Pheoeb gasped.

" Now go back to your duties" i scolded her.

Perseus got up and made his way over to me" M'lady i hope that you do not punish Pheobe harshly" He inquired.

I was apalled by his loving nature. "Very well Perseus i will not punish Pheoebe too harshly." I replied.

" Thank you Lady Artemis may i retire for the night?" He asked and i nodded to him to which he smiled his beautiful smile.

" Good night M'lady" He said and went to his tent"Alright girls time for bed" I announced and all hunter went to their respective tents as i retired to my tent to get some well needed sleep!

**I REALLY WANT TO KNOW ALL OF YOUR OPINIONS SO PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME.**


	8. Chores

_**PERCY'S POV**_

I woke up the next morning to someone dumping ice cold water on my head. Let's just say that the results were not pleasant.

I leaped up and pinned the attacker down with anaklusmos at his/her throat. I looked down to see a furious Artemis glaring at me. OOPS.

I smiled sheepishly and removed my sword and offered her my hand which she took but never ceased to glare at me. I was definitely in trouble.

"Sorry for that Lady Artemis!" I exclaimed.

"Make sure that does not happen again Perseus or else the result will not be at all pleasant." She replied

"UH Sure Lady Artemis but could you not call me Perseus it makes me feel old." I retorted.

"Perseus is your name and that is what I will call you but now i'll just use it extra as it annoys you!" She smirked.

"Well then I will call you something you don't like how about Arty?" I grinned.

She blushed and held her dagger at my throat and threatened me " Call me that again and not even Poseidon can protect you from my wrath."

"Fine Milady but can you give me chores?" I asked her OOOOH Bad Idea.

She took out a loooong list and handed it to me. Woah that many chores, I was gonna be so tired at the end of the that well I dont know what will happen but it will probably be bad. I read the top chore, hmmmm breakfast not at all hard might as well get working.

I went outside and looked around at the hunters who were staring at me intently and I sighed.

"One at a time." I said and they grinned and started kisting off their orders. When I came to Pheobe she looked ashamed and looked down at the table.

"Hey Pheobe I'm not mad at you go on tell me what you want." I urged her.

She told me her order and grinned, "But dont expect me to go easy on you idiot ill still prank you!" She exclaimed and I sighed.

After breakfast I had to wash their clothes and they were a lot though Sofia helped me with that. Then I had to sharpen arrows their were about 5 thousand but I managed to finish them in 3 hours. Damn it was sweaty work.

Then making lunch and will you believe it I was used as a target. Artemis placed an apple on my head and the hunters had to shoot it. Thalia on purpose shot one at my ear it missed but still grazed my ear. I glared at her but she shrugged. "The bow slipped!"

Then we went hunting though it wasnt a normal hunt, the hunters had to hunt MEE, MEE a human.

I came back into camp bruised and battered. Then we had dinner and everyone sat around the campfire and told stories. When it was my turn I told a really spooky story and I am pretty sure some hunters soiled their clothes though they would never admit it.

Remember when I said that when it would be time to sleep I would be so tired that something bad would happen...and it did.

The hunter's camp was attacked by none other than my friend Beef head AKA the Minotaur and he had an army of 200 monsters behind him but what triggered my anger was that he held Sofia and Thalia by their necks.

_**Hahahaah I'M SO EVIL A CLIFFY HAHAHA WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT ANYWAY GIVE ME YOUR REVIEWS!**_


	9. A new enemy

_**PERCY'S POV**_

I was enraged how dare that low monster capture the two closest to me? I stood up and immediately took out my bow and notched an arrow and it peirced the Minotaur right in the forehead and he crumbled to dust.

By then all of the hunters had recovered from the shock and started shooting arrows at the monsters slowly all monsters were gone and only a sea of gold dust remained.

I looked around to see if anyone was injured but noone was. But still I couldnt shake the feeling off that something bad was going to happen We led Thalia and Sofia to the infirmary, then I noticed what was wrong Pheobe was missing.

I immediately ran to Artemis.

"Milady, Phoebe is missing we cant find her anywherwe" I spoke hurriedly and Artemis got a look of horror on her face.

"Quickly girls spread out and search for her!" Artemis exclaimed and everyone started moving out to search for Pheobe.

I was patrolling the outskirts of the camp when I saw a figure lying on the ground. It was Pheobe but she looked pale and the groung was covered in blood all around her. She had a huge gash on her right temple which was breathing profusely, I knew that ambrosia could not heal this therefore I called the hunters and Artemis.

They came running towards us.

"Girls if I pass out and dont wake up for 4 hours then call Hestia she shall be able to heal me." I said.

Then I sat down and called upon on the power of healing, my hands glowed a bright orange so bright that it was blinding and I put my hands on her gash and slowly but gradually they started to heal.

I was drained after using such intense powers and slowly the world turned black.

_**ARTEMIS'S POV**_

As Percy fell down Pheobe woke up with a start.

"Milady the last thing I remeber was an empousa lift her club and hit me then I lost consiousness what happened?" She asked hurriedly.

"Relax Pheobe you are safe we won the battle and after we noticed you were missing we searched for you but Perseus here found you and healed the gash on your right temple then lost consouisness after saying that if he doesn't wake up after 4 hours then we have to call Hestia." I said.

"H..he healed me, why would heal me?" She asked flustered.

"Because Pheobe he is a good man." I replied.

Then out of the trees came an earthborn who handed us a message then I fired an arrow at it and it turned into mud.

On the paper was written "BEWARE AS THIS TIME I SHALL NOT RISE ALONE! BY KRONOS." How could Kronos write a message wasnt he in tartarus? I asked myself, He shouldnt have reformed by now, but now he had an accomplice OH this is bad.

"Girls I have to go to a council meeting for this, take Perseus and do what he says." I said.

"Okay Artemis be safe." Thalia whispered as I flashed out.

Fortunately all of the gods were assembled in the throne room when I got there.

"Artemis what's wrong?" My father asked.

"Apparently I got a note from Kronos saying that we have a third war upon ourselves but this time he wasnt going to attack alone he has an accomplice." I said.

And then the throne room burst into chaos(No not the guy the figurative word).

**PLEASE GIVE ME YOUR REVIEWS.**


	10. Another war?

_**THIRD PERSON'S POV**_

Pandemonium broke out in the throne room as everyone started asking questions at once.

"SILENCE!" Zeus boomed. "Artemis please explain why Perseus is not here with you?"

"I said that because today there was an attack on our camp but Percy and the hunters killed most monsters but the remaining fled as they figured out they were losing. However Percy found one of my hunters hurt and unconsious so he worked his healing magic but I think he exhausted himself a lot and fell unconsious himself, right now he is resting." Artemis replied.

At this Hera stood up with a worried look on her face. "What is wrong with Percy? Is he gonna be alright?" She asked.

At this evryone was surprised because Hera never showed affection to anyone.

'Yes he is going to be alright." Artemis replied.

Hera sat back down with a grave look on her face.

"Now onto more pressing matters, It looks like we are onto the third war of this decade." Zeus announced.

Everyone got serious looks on their faces.

"Meeting dismissed!" Zeus bellowed and flashed out.

Hestia made her way over to Artemis after the meeting ended.

"Artemis, If I gave you a location would you rescue the girl over there." She asked.

"Sure Aunt Hestia!" Artemis replied.

"Very well, her name is Shelby, she is a daughter of Hermes, The address is 13th house in orchard lane, New York and take Percy with you it might get rough." Hestia said and flashed out.

_**Artemis's POV**_

I flashed in camp to see Ezra a daughter of Nyx, she was 23 years old and one of my most loyal hunters after she was pardoned by the gods.

"Milady, Percy is awake and he wishes to have an audience with you." She said, she had taken a liking to Percy.

"Very well Ezra tell him ill be there." I replied and went to the medical tent.

Inside Percy was lying on the bed, wearing just jeans, when he saw me he quickly covered his chest up.

"Milady I didnt see you there." He said.

"No matter but Percy get ready we are going on a rescue mission to save a girl as per Hestia's request." I said.

After 10 minutes of waiting, Percy came out of the tent dressed and ready to go."

**SORRY ITS SUCH A SHORT CHAPTER BUT THE NEXT ONE WILL HOPEFULLY BE LONGER THAN THIS, HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND PLEASE GIVE ME YOUR REVEIWS!**


End file.
